How We Came to Be
by Sheydiddle
Summary: Music. It was all I ever thought of, I guess it was all we ever thought of. It was what brought us together, it was our strength, it was our voice and our freedom. Avalon Academy was where AVALANCHE started, from there this tale gained it's fair share of success, friendship, love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was 7:30 in the morning with the sun only just peeking through the curtains spilling warm morning sunlight onto my mother's countertops. Within the beams of light, I watched as the tiny dust particles danced graciously as I sipped my coffee. The mailman would surely turn up any minute now on his motorbike. I felt so nervous, today was definitely the day I'd get an answer, _the_ answer to my future, whether my father approved or not.  
The subtle hum of a motorbike engine awoke me of my deep fascination of the swirling particles. Settling my coffee rather harshly onto the table, I stood from my seat and almost ran to the door. Upon opening our front door, I watched as the postman waved before kicking his bike into gear and sped off to the next house down our little lane. I gave a small smile, before dashing to the small white mail box and raiding the contents. There were four envelopes; a bill for dad, a letter from Aunt Elisa for mum, a cooking catalogue for mum, and an official letter from Avalon Academy. With my heart pounding, I dropped the other three letters, letting them fall to the dewy ground. I took a shaky breath before squeezing my eyes shut.  
 _Please…  
_ I tore open the envelope, too eager to finally have an answer after three months of waiting after applying for my dream degree. Unfolding the paper, the first words I read were; "Dear Tifa, we are excited to announce you have been accepted…". I hugged the paper, not needing to read any more. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I squeezed them shut even tighter than before. I did it, I got in.  
Unable to contain my excitement I jogged on the spot squealing.  
"I did it!" I exclaim, "I _actually_ did it!"  
Gathering the other three - now damp - letters from the ground and dashing inside, knocking the door closed behind me, I raced to the kitchen. Mum was already up, now pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
"Mum," I said tears gathering my eyes but not letting my smile falter. That was all I needed to say, before she beamed with excitement and crossed the kitchen to embrace me. This was not only my dream, but hers too.

"I'm so proud!" she said kissing my cheek. "Let's see."

We both read the letter from top to bottom grinning. The day I had waited for, for two years had finally arrived, nothing would ever ruin it…or so I thought.

"You're not going," dad said continuing to read the day's paper.

"I'm sorry?" I stammered, aghast. My heart dropped like a stone, was he joking?

"Honey, Tifa has worked so hard for this…" Mum reasoned.

"I don't care, we've been over this before, Tifa," dad responded, his eyes still traipsing over the paper the way he did every morning. "It's not a secure career path, you know this."

"But it's all I've ever wanted," I argued. "You've always known this."

"Yes, but I've never agreed to it. You're not going, that's final." He still continued to read his stupid paper. I began to grow angry with him. This was _my_ day.

"Would you put down that stupid paper!" I yelled. "I have waited for this day for two whole years' dad! So please acknowledge this as an important conversation and look at me!"

He paused, letting his eyes linger on a spot on his page. I'd done it now, whatever line that was initially there, had just been crossed. My expression faltered as he slowly slid his glasses off his nose and settled them onto the table.

"When have we made the impression that you're allowed to talk to us in such a manner?" He stated rather than asked.

"Hon-" mum began to interrupt, but was cut short.

He turned to her then, "she is not going to that academy!"

I swallowed hard, allowing the tears to slip freely down my face, the day that I had waited for so long had now became a day I'd want to forget. My emotions were responsible for what happened next.

"Why is that when one of us have a dream, it's your duty to cut it down?! Mum had the very same dream before I came along, and like me you prevented her from living it! I won't have it dad! I've worked too hard for this!" I screamed, before running upstairs to my room. I let every footfall be heard and slammed my door so hard, I heard every window in the house slightly rattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been mum's idea, right from the beginning. When I was all of 2 years old, I had managed to climb up onto her old piano stool and thump around on the keys. At first she thought the house was haunted, until she caught me red handed playing what I thought was music. She could never get me away from that old thing sitting in the front room. No matter how hard she tried, I'd always find my way back to it and continue pressing all the keys until I decided I was either hungry or sleepy, although she often told me she couldn't count how many times she'd found me fallen asleep on the stool. It was then that dad began to grow nervous, telling mum that they'd have to put the piano in storage. He claimed it was because they needed a new lounge suit for the room, however mum wasn't stupid. She knew he didn't want me to grow attached to such a thing like she once had. But it didn't matter how much he tried either, neither of them could get me away from the piano. Since I was 4 I could remember mum and I sneaking off to the old shed in the back yard while dad was at work for the day. He worked in a mine at the base of Mt. Nibelheim, where they mined for copper. During the day mum and I would hide out in shed. She'd teach me the basic beginner melodies that her own mother taught her when I was her age. She'd even bring out a tray of her famous cookies, finger sandwiches and tea. Those days were my favourite, however, I never questioned why it was only during the week we went out to the piano and not during the weekend when dad was home. However, as I grew older I recognised this pattern and put two and two together. We never spoke about this directly, mum just continued teaching me all the songs she knew until I outgrew her knowledge. She had me memorising Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata in its entirety by the time I was only 13. Mum had only mastered the first half of the piece, where as I was determined to learn every second of the 15 minutes. It was that year that dad had arrived home early from a mining collapse scare one day and caught us out in the old shed. I had never seen him so livid, it scared me the way his eyes would widen as if he was truly insane. I think it scared mum to, and perhaps was her downfall, this is what made her give it all up in the beginning. From that day forth, a disliking of my father grew and grew until we hardly spoke about anything except for small talk both in the morning and evening.  
Now I knew he would never talk to me again, and would probably disown me… the line I had crossed now was left far behind me, about 150kms away to be exact. This too had been mum's idea, to sneak out just after dad had left for work. Since the argument that broke downstairs a month ago, mum helped confirm my enrolment and boarding form at Avalon, as well as helped pack my belongings in secret. Neither of us breathed a word to dad, and luckily he hadn't caught on…yet, however I knew tonight wouldn't be easy for mum.

"Mum, he'll blame you for this," I said from the passenger seat. "I don't want to cause you two anymore arguments, I've already done enough."

"Oh, sweetie you aren't giving up now are you?" mum chuckled. Her eyes wrinkled in their corners, but I could see through her mask, she was worried too.

"No, of course not, but I can't help but be worried, you are still both my parents," I answered fiddling with the ring on my right index finger.

"You don't need to worry about me Tifa, you just worry about these next three years and enjoy them," she smiled. "You've earned it."

I sighed. I couldn't shake the nervousness, "you call me, write to me, I don't care if it's by letters or email, just let me know about what's going on, okay?"

"Okay," she laughed. "Oh look, Midgar, only 50kms away now!"

I let the worry dissolve from the eagerness that now stirred within me, I was so close now. I had waited for this moment to arrive for so long, however it wasn't as I thought it'd feel. I felt so worried about mum and guilty about what I had done to dad. This wasn't how I was supposed to feel. I was supposed to feel as if a new chapter of adventure was only just beginning.

We arrived at the stone gates of Avalon Academy about 40 minutes later. We stared up at the tall stone towers that held the brass gates, topped with horseheads from within the car before pulling up the private road.

"I can't wait to tell Elisa _this_ is where you're studying," mum said in awe. "This is amazing!"

I said nothing, I couldn't speak a word. Numbness washed over me as I stared out the window, gazing at the students socialising on the front lawn. It was busy, as today was the day before classes commenced. Students hugged their family members and said their farewells as daughters and sons entered the main campus building with their belongings. I felt a sudden stab at my heart as I watched what seemed to be a daughter and father hug at their car. I turned to mum as she pulled up in a drop off bay. She seemed as excited as I should have felt, but now all I felt was an overwhelming numbness and agitation. I sucked in a breath and opened my door, taking in the surroundings as I closed it. Mum popped the boot and began unloading my two suitcases.

"You need a hand taking these up?" She asked shutting the boot.

I shook my head with a timid smile as I reached for my luggage.

"Oh honey, don't look so scared, this what you wanted, right?" She looked doubtful for a moment.

"Oh no, no, mum, I'm excited, really, I am. I was just not expecting to feel so nervous." I replied. "And it's just you risked so much taking me here."

"Hey, don't you worry about me, I told you," she lifted my chin and gave me one of her warmest smiles. "I believe you can make this go so far, I always have."

"Oh mum," I laughed. "Stop it, you're going to make me cry!"

She laughed too as I pulled her in for a hug, the last hug from her for a while I presumed.

"Hey, one last thing," she said taking my shoulders so I'd have nowhere else to look but at her hazel eyes. "Don't just make me believe you can, but make _him_."

With that, she truly did make me cry, and before I'd let anyone around me notice I wiped my eyes and gave her shoulder a small shove, "I told you not to make me cry!"

After giving me a small kiss on the cheek and leaving me on the curb with my two suit cases, mum's silver sedan pulled away from the curb and back towards the east freeway toward Nibelheim.

I turned around to scrutinise the monstrous building behind me. I counted five floors before picking up my bags and being sucked into the flow of students entering the doors. Inside was the main lobby with its walls decorated with past honour students. On the left was the admin office and opposite were the stairs and lifts. Further on ahead took you to the main hall where the cafeteria was. The main campus seemed to hold the essential places of the academy, including the admin and cafeteria on the first floor and all dorms and recreation rooms on the above floors.  
I directed myself from the steady flow of students to the admin office where I was greeted by a short round lady with cropped hair.

"Hello, can I help you?" she chirped, her label read 'Rachel'.

"Ah yeah, I'm here to receive my dorm allocation," I replied.

"Of course, name please?" she asked.

"Tifa Lockhart," I answered.

Rachel scrolled through a page before pressing enter and printing a small receipt with my dorm and floor number. I mumbled a thank you before heading across the lobby toward the elevator. Upon dragging my suitcases into the already full elevator. I looked down upon my receipt to read I was on the 3rd floor in room 22. As I went to select the floor number in the elevator, a hand had already reached it, bumping mine in the process. As I looked up to who's hand it belonged to, a pair of intense blue eyes and a full head of messy spikes caught my gaze. His stare was cold and I smiled apologetically before turning my eyes back to my receipt.

As the doors slid out, I made sure to let the guy with the intense eyes exit first, bumping my shoulder as he did. I raised my eye brows in astonishment, _what an asshole_. I too stumbled out after him, now looking for signs to direct me to room 22. Unfortunately, it was in the same direction as he was going in. As he continued on, getting closer and closer to room 22, I became nervous, what if he was _my_ roommate?! Luckily, He turned to the door of room 15 glaring at me as I passed. I kept my head down as I continued down the corridor, that guy gave me the absolute creeps.

As found the room I was looking for, I paused hearing a form of music I'd never heard of before blare from behind the door. I exhaled, hoping my roommate who had already found our room wasn't going to be as rude as the other guy I had already encountered. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with an unnerving sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If I ever imagined someone who was the polar opposite to me, I'd have described the girl who was standing behind the door to room 22. I short slender girl with a pixie hair cut stared emotionless as I entered her room. If the music she was playing could look like something, it'd look like her. The music was somewhat grunge with what some may classify as a techno melody. Her black button up skirt had looked like she'd have bought it from a thrift shop, which she wore with a grey T-shirt with 'M-TV' printed on the front. To top of her unusual outfit, she wore a blue and black flannelette shirt tied around her waist, with fish-net stockings paired with heavy duty Doc-Martens and quite the amount of eye liner.

"Hey, I'm Yuffie," She stated with nod.

"Hi, Tifa," I said with a smile that felt to forced.

As I approached the bed pushed up into the room's right corner, Yuffie side-stepped in front of me, arms crossed, "That's my bed, that's yours over there."

I followed her gaze over my shoulder to the slightly older looking bed in the opposite corner, "Oh sorry."

Dumping my luggage on my bed, I took in the surroundings of my new home. Yuffie looked as if she'd already started to decorate the walls with band posters I'd never seen before. However, they all shared one thing in common, the colour pallet remained a steady grayscale throughout all of them. The room was of medium size considering two people were to share it, with only one window and one door. It was simple. For each of us, we had a single bed, bed-side table, a small desk and chair. It looked as if someone had deliberately divided the room into halves with a large portion of the floor space left empty. I considered Yuffie had done this, pushing the furniture on either side of the room to leave as much space between her and myself.

Sighing I pursed my lips and begun to unpack my own belongings, trying to ignore her arrogant music. My clothes had only just fit into the small bed-side table, whereas Yuffie seemed to have given up ramming her clothes into her drawers, leaving them sprawled on the ground and on her bed.

Taking out my text books I need for this semester, I decided I'd escape the music that was insulting my eardrums and find somewhere quite to flick through a couple of chapters. I could no longer stand in the same room as Yuffie, feeling as if every time my back was turned she was judging or glaring at me. It was too uncomfortable, and god only knew how the next 3 years were going to play out between her and I.

Giving a curt nod and collecting my keys from my bedside table, I slipped back through the door and turned left up the corridor. I had no idea where I was headed, nor did I know if I'd find my way back.  
I think I must have circled the building about 4 times before I found a sign directing me downstairs toward the library. I decided this was probably going to be the best place I could find for peace and quiet.

It turned out that the library was its own building just on the right behind the main campus. The building looked identical to the main building, with its Victorian arches and marble stair entrance, it almost looked cathedral-like. Inside was even more astounding. The entire bottom floor was furnished for admin staff as well as a casual study environment, with a few computers clumped in one of the far corners with a scanner and printer. I presumed the next 4 floors were filled with books. I decided upon taking a seat in one of the ancient arm chairs situated behind a few magazine shelves. There I flipped open my piano text book. I had been too eager to finally read this, I hadn't had much time actually read it in detail at home, so I allowed myself to become absorbed in the text. I even noticed that the book included some sheet music in the index of the book, however I already knew how to play Fur Elise and the Entertainer. I soon became displeased with the text book, realising it was nothing more than just revision for me.

"Ahem," a young girl about my age smiled from behind the magazine rack. "Sorry, we're actually closing in 10 minutes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I stammered, gathering my belongings and peering out the window beside me. It was already dark. "Gosh, what's the time?"

The girl laughed as she stepped out from behind the stand, "10 to 9."

"Oh my gosh, I completely lost track of time," I gushed standing from the seat. I'd been here for more than 4 hours, how had the time passed by so soon?

"Are you new here?" The girl asked, her emerald eyes glinting as I gave a shy nod. "Ah I thought so, I haven't seen you in here before."

"You'll probably see a lot more of me in here," I replied.

"Book fan?" She smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you're one yourself," I answered.

She gave a little giggle which made her light brown curls that framed her face shake slightly, "you guessed it. I'm Aerith by the way."

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Tifa," I introduced myself, taking her out stretched hand and giving it a soft shake. "I take it you work here, correct?"

"You're very good at guessing," she laughed. "I've been here for a year now."

"I actually thought you were a student," I chuckled.

"Oh, no I am," she smiled. "I'm in my second year this year."

"Oh, sorry," I apologised. "What are you studying?"

"Visual art. My turn to guess," she peered at my books clutched in my hand. "You're studying music, majoring in piano?"

"You're good at guessing," I mimicked, making her giggle again. "Anyways I should probably let you close."

"No worries," she said stepping aside to let me through toward the door. "Oh, Tifa. If you need any help finding classes or anything don't hesitate asking. I'm almost always in here."

"Thank you Aerith, that'd be great," I gave a small wave before leaving and heading back to my dorm.

I sighed in relief after stepping into the warm night. Thank god there were actually _nice_ people here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I left before Yuffie had even woken up for my first class. I had a lady by the name of Shera in studio 14 in the Musical Arts Building on the 2nd floor for Piano tutoring. Shera was a lovely little lady who reminded me of my late grandmother Delora, who looked to be in her late 50's. She started off handing me the tutoring guide which stated what was to be expected of me this semester. Every Monday at 9am I'd have an hour in studio 14 with her, along with an average of 2 hours' worth of homework to study and practise for the following week. Compulsory end of term recitals were included in my final grade mark. Each term I'd have to recite my choice of sonata from a compiled list of Beethoven, Erik Satie, Johannes Brahms and Bach. Along with this I'd have weekly essays to write in relation to the week's chapter from my Piano text book I had read last night. I could already tell, this was going to be fairly simple for me, but I'd nevertheless enjoy it.

My next and final class for the day at 11am was General Studies, which was apparently taught by professor Tseng in the north theatre on the 1st floor of the Musical Arts Building. As I entered the theatre that was already filling with students, my eyes landed on a head full of messy spikes. I swallowed. _Shit_. Avoiding his eyes as his own gaze fell on me I took one of the only available seats directly in front of him. _It's just for an hour, I can do this_ , I told myself.  
The entire time Professor Tseng carried out his incredibly boring introductory lesson, I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. _Just my luck_.  
Again I was handed a topic guide including all the important details and regulations regarding General Studies for this semester. Every Monday we would have to attend this lecture for the hour, then on Wednesdays, we'd have to attend compulsory tutorials at 10am till 11am in room 44 on the 3rd floor. In the first 4 weeks we'd cover English basics and writing skills, then following in week 5 and 6 before mid-semester break, we'd cover the first half of essential mathematics, before resuming the segment in week 7 and 8 in term 2. The remainder 4 weeks was assigned to history of the arts, before our topic exam during the mid-year break. Along with this, we had 4 assessment pieces with in the topic, consisting of a basic essay to demonstrate understanding of basic English and writing skills, a mathematic group project, another essay on our choice of conflicting artists from the 1800-2000 period as well as the exam.  
Avalon Academy was known for its heavy work load in all of its courses, that's what made it so distinguished. It wasn't easy getting in, and the work load only improved the students. Before enrolling I had read an article on the internet stating that more than 80% of Avalon Academy's graduates succeed in their chosen field and almost 75% of post-graduates receive job offers after their studies. I had been prepared for this type of work load well before entering the huge gates yesterday.

As soon as professor Tseng ended the lecture, I hastily begun to pack away my notebook and pens, before I felt a light tap on my left shoulder. _Oh god, what do you want now? Was I blocking your view or something the entire time Spikey?_ I grimaced slightly before composing myself and turning to meet his intense stare.

"I'm sorry for bumping you yesterday," he said coolly.

I stared at him dumbfounded before I found my words, "ah no problem, it was full elevator anyway."

He showed a crooked smile, that would be able to swoon any girl before leaving his seat and strolling out the exit. _Maybe he wasn't such a jackass,_ I thought.

The rest of the day was completely free, so I opted to find Aerith and ask for a tour. I headed East toward the library to find her scanning music theory textbooks for a tall guy with similar hair to 'Spikey' but black. He even had the eyes to match. Aerith smiled politely as she stacked his books before spotting me, "Tifa!"

I continued to walk toward the desk, "hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah, you're good, I was on my way out," the guy reassured me. "Nice meeting you Aerith, thanks for the help."

"Sometimes I absolutely love my job," she giggled, staring at the back of the black haired guy. "Anyway! Have you taken me up on my offer then?"

"Absolutely, I have the rest of the day free, so whenever is convenient for you, is convenient for me." I replied with a smile. I liked this girl and her curly hair and overly-girly clothing.

"Sure, I'll just let Marian know I'm taking a break," she said retreating from the front counter, "give me a minute."

Aerith returned shortly after, insisting to take me to the Grand Avalon Theatre where music concerts, recitals as well as dance and drama performances usually carried out. Upon arriving at the large stone building which resembled the others on the campus, we entered through the overwhelming large front doors.

"I believe this is where most of your major assessment piece will carry out," Aerith chirped as she led me onto the dark and empty stage. "Believed to hold about 500 people."

"Woah," I breathed, speechless from the site. There were both ground seats with red upholstery as well as a mezzanine above.

Aerith then slid onto the very edge of the massive stage, swinging her dainty legs as she gazed into the seats, "so how long have you played piano for?"

"Since I was 4, my mum taught me," I responded, joining her on the edge. "She was a piano enthusiast when she was my age."

"Oh, did she go here too?" Aerith asked curious.

"Ah, no actually," I sighed, feeling sadness for my mother. "She gave it up before I was born."

"Ah, I see, family commitments," Aerith said nodding. "Well I'm sure she'll be proud of you. After all, this is where your parents will be seeing you play in 6 weeks, am I correct?"

I nodded with a small smile, knowing it was only going to by my mum who'd be seated in this theatre. Dad wouldn't be caught dead here, "so you said you're studying visual art, do you paint or sketch?"

"Both actually," Aerith replied enthusiastically. "And sculpt."

"Wow, you must be so talented," I said impressed.

"I wouldn't actually regard it as talent," she let her eyes fall to the back of the auditorium. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I furrowed my brows, "I'm not sure I follow…"

"Well you said yourself that you've practised playing the piano since you were 4, right?" she explained.

I nodded, still not completely understanding what she meant.

"Well I too have been painting, sketching and sculpting ever since I could pick up a pencil, brush or a fist full of clay," her eyes remained stuck on a point in the distance. "It's not always a talent we're born with, sometimes it something that we've put every ounce of energy, emotion, sweat, blood and patience into bettering ourselves."

I nodded now comprehending what she was saying. She was completely right, talent was just something we were born, and even if that was sometimes the case, it was always what we made it to be that counted.

"I know exactly what you mean," I finally said catching her gaze.

"Really? A lot of people say that, but don't mean it," she said astounded.

"No, no I agree with you. It's something that takes years to perfect," I added. "Thus why we are here."

She laughed allowing a small moment of silence to slip between us, letting what she said sink in a bit further.

"Actually, do you want to see something else?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

I nodded eagerly and followed her as we stood and strode out of the grand theatre and headed west toward another cathedral-like building.

"This is the Avalon Grand Gallery," she stated. "Last year they accepted one of my pieces in the second semester."

"Aerith that's amazing," I said bewildered. I had previously read a short summary of the gallery and what works it displayed back at home. However, it stated that only second year students and above are able to apply to have their works displayed. "But you would have only been a first year."

"Yeah," she said with a smile leading me into the first display room. "I was just as surprised. Apparently my work had been seen by the head of the academy and he requested that it be put in the grand display room prior to the Visual Art Graduation ceremony. I'm the only first year to have my work displayed here."

I followed her in awe, rounding the corner into what was titled as "The Grand Room". There on the opposite wall hung a 5 meter by 3meter large canvas. On it were smears of colour that shaped a woman's face. It was rather abstract, however the detail in the face, made it almost life like.

"This was that piece," Aerith stood gazing at her work.

"It's beautiful," I said in amazement.

"Thank you," she said genuinely.

As we were about to move onto the next room, I spotted a small signature in the bottom right hand corner in black paint. It read "It's not talent." I smiled, this girl may have seemed very meek and mild or like your average girly girl, but I had a feeling she was stronger than first perceived.

Aerith continued showing me around until her break was up an hour later, she'd shown me all the cafes hidden on campus saying that Café Andante in my faculty was by far the best for a vanilla chai latte. We'd promised we'd go there during the week and catch up again.

Upon returning to my dorm, I'd noticed that Yuffie was already there, yet again playing her music too loudly. As I set my books on my desk, my pocket buzzed. Taking out my smart phone I noticed it was mum calling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey mum," I answered the call, walking back out to the corridor to avoid Yuffie's music, and closing the door behind me. "How is everything?"

"Hey sweetie," she spoke. "Everything's fine, how are you settling in?"

"Yeah I'm settling in okay, my first day was pretty straight forward." I replied.

"Have you made any friends yet?" She asked eagerly.

I laughed, "well I did make one friend, Aerith, she's really nice, you'd love her mum."

"Is she your roommate?" she questioned.

"Ah not exactly, she works in the library," I answered. "She's actually in her second year, studying art."

"Ah she sounds wonderful," mum added. "Any boys, hmm?"

"Really mum?!" I chuckled. "You don't miss a thing, do you."

"So there is!" she exclaimed. "Is he nice?"

"Well he's alright, I initially thought he was arrogant, but I'm not so sure anymore," I responded. "Anyway, I'm not here to date boys mum, you know this."

"Oh I know honey; I just hope you don't forget to have fun too!" she reminded me.

"I'm sure will, boyfriend or none," I reassured her. "So, how did dad take the news?

"Well…about that," Mum's voice became nervous.

"You haven't told him?!" I cried. "Why not mum?!"

"Well it's not that I haven't told him…" she trailed off. "I just told him you're at Aunt Elisa's…listen Tifa honey don't be mad, I just tried to make this easier for you."

"By lying to dad?" I said incredulous. "And what did he believe you just like that?"

"Well he's believed this for a few weeks now," she admitted. "He thinks you're there working at her restaurant."

I remained silent, unsure of what to say. I was shocked at my very own mother.

"Tifa, please, I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I hoped you'd understand; this is easiest way."

"But it's not the right way," I retorted.

"Oh Tifa, you're such a pure person," she said surprising me. "You'd never do a wrong thing. But just trust me, this isn't just easier on you but on your father too. You need to do what you want to do, without him holding you back, okay."

I swallowed taking it all in, was I just supposed to go along like this? This was wrong!

"Oh, your father's home, I have to go. I love you so much Tifa. Don't worry, leave it me, okay?" she said quickly.

"Okay, I love you too," I replied before the line went dead.

I sighed and leant back onto the corridor wall, crossing my arms, thinking over our conversation. Why did she only let me in on this now? Was it because she'd know I'd own up to dad? Perhaps she knew once I was here it'd be harder for me to change my mind and come clean to dad, and maybe she was right.

Entering my room, I found Yuffie scrolling through Facebook on her phone, sprawled out on her bed, with her damn music still booming. Falling into my desk chair, my head continued to spin full of both emotion and bewilderment. It was then that she turned her music off.

"You look defeated," she said sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Families suck," I said without thinking, not bothering to look at her.

"Yeah, you're telling me, what trouble in paradise?" she said almost sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" I questioned defensively.

"What daddy said no, did he?" She said, bitterness swirling in her tone.

"You were eavesdropping?" I said heatedly. "Do you mind?"

"No not at all," she said resuming her music with a fake smile.

I just sat and continued to stare at her astonished. _Just what I need_ , I thought. Shoving my keys in my back pocket and storming out the room, I head right down the corridor. I didn't know where I was headed, all I knew was I had to distance myself from that chick. She was stepping on my toes too much now. How dare she listen on my private conversation? Who does she think she is, queen of this god damn academy?! If this is how I was feeling on day one with living with her, god help up us during the next 3 years… World War 3 may already be upon us.

Amidst my furry I realised I had climbed to the top floor of the main building, noticing this it seemed as if one of the back corridors was left abandoned. Although it looked straight out of a horror movie, curiosity had the better of me and decided exploring it was better than returning to my dorm. I realised that the corridor was once used as studios. I began to think that when this was once upon a time the only academy building, this section being used by the music students. As I passed one of the studios towards the end of the corridor, I noticed that the door had been left slightly ajar. I decided to investigate further, fiddling for the light switch on the wall. Once I'd found it and it illuminated the room, I was pleased to find a slightly dingy room with cream walls and a brown carpeted floor straight from the 70s. But that's not what excited me. Among the other musical instruments including a drum kit, several guitars, consisting of acoustic, electric and bass, I found an old key board shoved in the back of the room. Upon further examination, it had seemed this key board was at least 10 years old and had just about the same amount of years' worth of dust on it. Using the cover that had been thrown into a corner, I cleaned the board of its dust and continued to find a power outlet to plug it into. The key board unfortunately didn't come with a seat, however I made use of an old wooden create that was originally used as a make-shift guitar stand. Warming up my fingers, I began to play moonlight sonata, followed by 'let it be' by the Beatles. I even began murmuring the words too. I had never thought I was much of a singer, too hoarse, I believed it never matched the piano. To sing with something a pure as the piano, you'd need a high voice to make it sound like something worth listening to, like Birdy. She had been one of my favourite artists growing up in high school. But now having this room to myself where I was sure no one would hear me or find me, I dared to begin playing Birdy's rendition of 'Skinny Love'. Letting myself loose, I didn't notice how loud I was singing until I heard footsteps behind me.

I whirled around, suddenly embarrassed. There stood the same guy who was borrowing the books from Aerith this afternoon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," he apologised leaning on the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Um, just as you finished 'Let it Be'," He answered with an impressed smiled. "I must say you have some taste girlie. And what a voice too."

"Don't joke," I said a little too harshly.

His smile dropped, "no I meant it. Hey listen, this actually perfect timing, a friend of mine and I have considered forming a band, however we're in need of a vocalist, would you be interested?"

"You're real funny, aren't you," I said sarcastically. "Sorry but I'm not interested. I only play piano."

"Well that's cool, I'm sure we could fit that in somehow," he tried to reason. "It'd be alternative."

"No thanks," I said switching the power off and heading toward the door. "I can't sing."

"It sure sounded to me that you could," he disagreed. "Kind of an edgy mix between Hayley Williams and Jenna McDougall, I reckon. And when paired with the piano, it's something I'd definitely listen to."

I paused, did he really just say that? I turned to face him, "you really mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have been standing here asking you to join a band, if I didn't mean it would I?" he laughed. "I'm Zack by the way."

"Tifa," I replied matching his smile. "So what kind of band is it?"

"Well we were initially thinking rock, grunge, or maybe even alternative," he said gesturing to me. "I guess it will be whatever it wants to be. All we want to do is just play music, maybe even make it somewhere significant."

"Hmph, so is it just you and your 'buddy'?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're actually not only in need of a vocalist, but also a drummer too," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I play guitar, and my friend, Vincent, he plays bass."

I laughed, "some band."

"Do you know of anyone who plays the drums?" he asked hopeful.

I shook my head, "sorry, no, but I'll let you know if I come across anyone."

"We'd appreciate it," he said with a toothy grin. "But seriously, will consider joining us? We _need_ a voice like yours."

I sighed, averting my eyes to the wall beside me, "I'll think about it."

"Well that's something at least," he said not allowing his hope to die. "And you know what, I have to thank you too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "why so?"

"I reckon this would make a sick rehearsal room," he explained, looking around at the no longer used instruments. "I mean it doesn't look like this place gets used at all. And it even has all the instruments we need too."

"You're welcome," I bowed playfully. "Anyway I'm going to get going, it was nice meeting you Zack."

"Oh just quickly, why not meet here on Wednesday after 6pm?" he asked. "I'll introduce you to Vincent."

"Alright, but don't forget I only said I'd think about it," I said with a confident smile.

"Okay, okay, I understand," she said defensively. "But at least let me introduce you to Vincent."

With a final nod and a shy smile, I headed back towards my room, and to my luck, Yuffie wasn't there. I decided it'd be wise to start on the first chapter questions from my piano tutoring book. They were fairly easy introduction questions and I found I had competed them in less than an hour. Still, Yuffie didn't turn up, and I fell asleep free of the feeling someone was giving me daggers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day carried out fairly uneventful, Yuffie and I didn't speak at all, we were hardly ever caught in the same room. I'd carried out my studies in the library with Aerith occasionally checking up on me, and even bringing me tea from the staff room, that evening.

When Wednesday came around I stuffed my backpack with a notebook and a couple of pens. I was determined to leave the room before Yuffie woke up, deciding getting breakfast down in the cafeteria sounded like a good idea before my General studies tutorial. As I sat and ate my muffin and downed my latte, I wondered whether or not 'Spikey' would be in my tutorial as well for this topic. I began thinking, _I wonder what he's studying?_ _Perhaps dance or drama? Nah, to awkward in his demeanour._ I considered visual art like Aerith, but I wasn't sold on that either, he didn't seem the type to sit and draw. That left music, but what instrument would he play? Interrupting my thoughts, I peered down at my watch to see that I should have probably made my way to the Musical Arts Building about 5 minutes ago.

Luckily I arrived just on time, and realised, 'Spikey' _was_ in my tutorial class. These tutorial classes consisted of only 10-15 people from the lecture. Here, the professor would be able to talk to us one on one to ensure we were on track. It seemed my luck was beat again, as the only seat left empty in the entire room was situated right beside _him_. I guess I wasn't the only one who was scared of him either. Even though he had apologised to me already, I still felt nervous and I wasn't completely sure why. I gave a questionable glance to him then toward the seat. He gave a small shrug and shuffled to the right to make more room between us. I mouthed a thanks before taking my seat.

Professor Tseng started the class by handing out our first assignment paper, including the requirements and rubric that would be based on how we were graded. This Tseng guy was definitely a hard-ass. He droned on about the importance of proper English and writing skills that were essential for us to succeed in each of our degrees, let alone our careers. I could have fallen asleep, this was stuff I had left behind in high school, why did first year seem like revision? Glancing down at my empty page, which should have been full of notes, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. A text book peeking out of 'Spikey's' bag read 'Percussion Theory'. _Oh he's drummer_ , I thought. _Wait! He's a drummer!_

He suddenly moved his bag back under his seat with his foot, _oops_ , I'd been caught staring. I brought my eyes back to the page, and begun to copy notes from professor Tseng's presentation slides like I was supposed to.

 _I wonder if he'd be interested in joining a band?_ _Pft, I doubt it!_ I quickly dismissed the thoughts and tried to pay extra attention to what this boring ass professor had to say. As the lesson drew to a close, 'Spikey' quickly packed away his things and swiftly left, leaving me feel as if I'd pissed him off. Why was it that most of the people I met here seemed to dislike me so easily? What, did city kids have something against country kids, I mean for god sake I was just looking at his bag. I shook my head slightly in hope that the thoughts would be thrown out. Although it was amazing to finally be here at this academy, it sure was tough, but not in the sense of work load, like I'd imagined it would. It was just hard understanding some of these people.

Later that day before my music history lecture, I agreed to meet up with Aerith for a vanilla chai latte at café Andante, on the bottom floor of the building. We mostly talked about books as well as where we were from. It turned out that Aerith's family wasn't all that far from the city of Midgar. Her mother owned a small florist in Kalm which was only about 60kms away, while her father worked away from home on business. She told me about her mother's garden and how her mum would drink tea and coffee while she read in a hammock under one of her favourite trees. Aerith would spend countless days painting the flowers that grew around the house during summer, she promised it invite me over to see her collection of sketchbooks someday too. It was just before Aerith graduated from high school that she heard of Avalon Academy, and sent in her school results and portfolio. Aerith was above average in her class, which guaranteed her a spot in the academy and both her parents were thrilled. When she asked about my family, I left out the dad not knowing I'm here bit. She seemed impressed that we owned our own land and how we lived on a little dirt lane at the base of a mountain.

"I would have loved to live in the country, mum and I could have had 20 acers worth of flowers!" she said sipping her latte. "Oh and I can't begin to imagine painting the mountains!"

The day went on as per usual, as I attended the music history lecture run by a short bearded man by the name of Reeve Tuesti. It seemed I was probably the only one interested in what he had to say about classical musicians. At the end of the lesson I decided the head back to the dorm, put away my books and maybe grab something to eat before meeting Zack and Vincent at the so called 'band room'. As opened the door to the room, I prayed that Yuffie wasn't inside, god knows what she'd have to say today. Of course my prayer wasn't answered, and I received a welcoming glare from yours truly. However, I noticed she was on the phone. Ignoring her glare, I went about putting my books away.

"…listen dad," Yuffie muttered. "I don't care what you think…I'm doing what I want!"

With that, she threw her phone against the wall making a slight dent in it beside the door.

"I ain't paying to fix that," I said looking at the wall.

"Like it matters," Yuffie spat. I could have sworn I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

I considered giving her some space before I realised it was her dad she was talking to. Even though we perhaps clashed a little too much, I was suddenly determined to have one last go at starting again with this chick.

I sighed, and walked over to retrieve here phone. It had a slight crack in the corner, but nothing more, "trouble in paradise?"

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I prepared myself for one of the deadliest glares and a bite back, but instead, she smiled, tears glinting in her eyes.

"Yeah you could say," she sniffled. "My dad thinks I'm wasting this opportunity."

"Ah," I said handing her phone back to her. "I know how you feel."

She glanced up at me, "you do?"

"Yeah, my dad actually doesn't know I'm here, he's never believed in my dream," I said sitting on the bed next to her. "He wasn't going to let me come here, so my mum actually snuck me out. Now he thinks I'm working for my Aunt in Costa De Sol."

"Families suck," she laughed.

I nodded, laughing with her. "Hey, I'm actually going to go grab a bite to eat and meet up with some friends after, did you want to join?"

"Sure," she agreed. "It'll probably take my mind off of things."

We decided to grab a pizza to share and two cans of coke at the main cafeteria. It was normally packed at this time, and we had just managed to snag a small table on the edge of the room.

"So what actually is your _dream_ , Tifa?" Yuffie asked, stuffing her face full of pepperoni pizza.

"Well my dream was actually just to get here," I said sheepishly. "All I know is that I want to work in the music industry, perhaps become a famous pianist or something."

Swallowing Yuffie nodded, "I get it, I felt the same before coming here, I've always done ballet since I was a little girl because of my dad, but now I want to do something amazing. I want to change how people view ballet."

"Wait," I said astonished. "You're telling me that _you're_ a ballerina?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, sighing, "yes, I'm a ballerina, so what?"

"But you're… so grunge looking," I replied.

"I know I get that a lot," she said taking a sip from her coke. "But that's the thing, people always judge people by what they look like and expect them be exactly how they perceive them. There is always more to a book than just their cover."

I bit into another slice of pizza, "Fair enough, but what do you mean by you want change the way we see ballet?"

"Well," she began finding her words. "During year 8 in high school I joined the break dance club there, and from there on in, I loved it just as much as ballet. When my audition was accepted here, I knew I wanted to combine them. But dad disagreed with it, saying it was a waste of time, that no one would take me seriously. But I'm determined to do something amazing, to be noticed."

I fell silent, Yuffie wasn't half bad, she was definitely strongminded, I gave her that. I had respect for her, and it was then that perhaps I knew what my next dream was, not to become a pianist, but to also do something different, and to prove _my_ dad wrong too. I vowed to myself that I'd take Zack up on his offer, who knows perhaps this could have been that chance to make something amazing, to be different.

Once we had finished the pizza, I led Yuffie to the top floor and proceeded to the abandoned corridor.

"Oh I get it, we're not actually meeting up with your 'friends', you're actually just going to murder me, hey?" she joked.

"I know it looks creepy as all hell," I said. "But my friend decided it would be a good place to have a band rehearsal room."

" _You're_ in a band?" She said bewildered.

"Don't judge a book, Yuffie," I retorted.

"Touché."

As we entered the room, we found Zack and Vincent lounging on an old beaten couch in the corner eating Chinese take-out.

Finishing his mouthful of noodles, Zack smiled, "hey, I was starting to think you stood us up."

"Well, I thought about it," I said with a cocky smile. "But then I wouldn't be able to join your band."

Zack jumped with an excited shout, knocking some of his noodles into Vincent's lap who was seated next to him. Vincent seemed like a fairly quiet guy, a typical bass guitarist. Instead of rejoicing with Zack he continued to pick at his noodles and avoid eye contact.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Zack said giving me a huge bear hug that I was totally unprepared for.

As he released me and found my feet again, I gestured to Yuffie who stood awkwardly beside me, "this is Yuffie by the way, my roommate."

Zack smiled as he shook Yuffie's hand, "are you a drummer by any chance?"

Yuffie shook her head, "just a dancer."

"Well I'll let you know when this band needs a backup dancer," Zack laughed. "This Vincent by the way, an old friend of mine, the most amazing bass guitarist you'll ever know."

Vincent gave a small wave as he twisted noodles round his chop sticks.

"A man of very few words too," Zack added. "Don't worry you get used to it."

Yuffie and I sat on old wooden crates as the two boys ate.

"So what do you even call yourselves?" Yuffie asked.

"Good question," Zack said, "We haven't got that far yet, however I was thinking along the lines of 'No man's Land' or something bad ass like that."

"No," was all Vincent said.

"I agree," Yuffie nodded. "That totally sucks."

"Fine, what about something shorter?" Zack thought for a moment. "What about…'SOLDIER'?"

"You're terrible at this," I interjected. "We need something catchy but has a lot of meaning to us."

"Yeah like something that's going get people's attention," Yuffie added. "Something that ambushes people."

"Ambushes?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah that takes people by surprise," Yuffie clarified.

We all thought for a moment, something short and catchy that would ambush people. I began to think about the mountains back Nibelheim. They were renowned for being some of the most unpredictable mountains in the world. There were avalanches reported almost every fortnight on Mt. Nibelheim during each Winter, and apparently 8 people had died on the mountain. That's when it came to me.

"Avalanche," I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Weeks passed in a flurry and I continued to meet up with Aerith for coffee at Café Andante, sometimes bringing Yuffie along when she wasn't practising in her studio in the Performing Arts building. It was funny seeing those two sit next to each other. When I considered Yuffie to be my polar opposite, I obviously never imagined Aerith compared to her. It was like seeing a preppy cheerleader next to a gothic bad ass with the biggest attitude. We were certainly an odd group, and when we met up we'd always catch questionable glances from other students. Sometimes we'd even have study sessions in the library after Aerith finished her shift. She'd received special permission to have friends from within the academy stay in the library after 9pm, as long as she was responsible for lock up duties.

Every Wednesday was the same, I'd be shrugged off by 'Spikey' in our General Studies tutorial, then I'd be the only one to ask questions during Music History and finally we'd all meet up in the band room, including Aerith if she wasn't working. Because we didn't have a drummer yet, we'd normally just chat amongst ourselves, tune the old guitars, play a few of our favourite songs, or do homework together while we stuffed our faces full of Chinese take-out. Yuffie would even show off a few of her ballet-break moves as she called it. I'm pretty sure she had us all pretty impressed, especially Vincent, which was unusual. Zack and Aerith hit it off too, and when she'd throw me side-glances when Zack's back was turned, I could tell she was sometimes a little pinker in the cheeks than usual.

During the 4th week, before my first General Studies assignment was due, things began to change. That Wednesday, the day before the essay was due, I arrived to the tutorial 10 minutes early and took my usual seat beside 'Spikey' who was always early. As I took my seat I was prepared to endure another hour stuck next to a guy who I was fairly sure disliked me for no apparent reason.

As he flipped his note book open, I caught a glimpse of his draft essay in the corner of my eye. The draft had received a 45% mark from the professor along with a hefty amount of red pen sprawled across the page. He had a few too many errors in his paper to allow him to pass if he didn't fix them by the end the next day. I too flipped my notebook open and begun revising, changing any sentences that I thought could be improved in my assignment. Professor Tseng had only given me 3 suggestions, other than that, I had received a 96% mark on my draft.

"You're good at this," Spikey spoke from beside me. He had his intense eyes trained on my page.

"Well, I remember learning this stuff from high school," I replied meeting his blue eyes. "I see you're struggling…"

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, "yeah, I'm no good at this writing stuff, I thought this school was about studying music, not this shit."

"I could help you," I blurted out. "I mean if you want, you're not going to pass on a grade like that by the due date."

He pursed his lips, giving me a questioning look, "what's in it for you?"

"Well in exchange for tutoring you," I began nervously. "Would you consider joining a band?"

He laughed, " _you're_ asking me to join a band, what is it full of girls or something."

"No, actually," I retorted sharply. "I'm the only girl in it among 2 other guys."

He inhaled, contemplating the offer, "so you're telling me, if I agree to join your band, you'd help me with this?"

"Yes, that's the deal," I answered.

"Fine," he agreed. "On one condition…"

"Yes?"

"You help me get through this topic for the rest of the semester," he smiled crookedly. "I'm no good at math either."

We both laughed and I agreed, shaking his hand to seal the deal, "we'll study in the band room tonight. That way you can meet the boys."

"Where's the band room?"

"Top floor in the abandoned studios," I replied. "Also, don't worry about dinner, Wednesday night is Chinese take-out night."

It was then that Professor Tseng entered the room and began the lecture. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd just got myself into, but I knew for a damn fact, the band was only just beginning.

As Yuffie and I exited our dorm that evening, I caught sight of 'Spikey' down the hall leaving his room too.

"Hey," I said catching him off guard.

He smiled at us both as he locked his door, "perfect timing."

"Oh this is Yuffie by the way, we're roommates," I said before turning to Yuffie, "Yuffie, this is…"

"Cloud," he introduced himself. I was amazed at his name. It was so different, yet it suited him perfectly.

We entered the elevator and made our way to the band room. Zack, Vincent and Aerith were sitting on the old couch already digging into the food.

"Sorry we couldn't wait any longer," Zack said with a mouth full of dumpling. "Who's this?"

"Our drummer," I replied with a smile. "This is Cloud."

Zacks eyes widened with excitement, and again knocking a small portion of his food into Vincent's lap, he jumped off the couch to give me yet another enormous hug, spinning me around, "you're absolutely amazing, Tifa!"

"Alright, alright, put me down before you take someone out," I said as he settled me on to the ground.

"Zack, nice to meet you man," Zack shook Cloud's hand. "I would be the lead guitarist, and that over there is my main man, Vincent on bass, oh and Aerith, Tifa's friend."

"I'm not actually in the band," Aerith clarified. "I'm just here for the food."

"So what does that make you?" Cloud asked me.

"Singer and pianist," Zack interjected.

"You _sing_?" Cloud asked doubtfully.

"Hell yeah," Yuffie said. "She kicks ass too."

That was the first time Yuffie had stood up for me. I smiled, cocking an eyebrow at Cloud, daring him to contest Yuffie.

As Zack settled back onto the couch between Aerith and Vincent, Yuffie and Cloud took the crates while I found a comfy spot on the floor. We ate the entire contents out of the Chinese food paper bag and began to get to know Cloud. He was from Gongaga, originally from Nibelheim when his parents decided to move when he was just a baby.

"No way!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Tifa, aren't you from Nibelheim too?"

I nodded, "yeah been there my entire life."

"Small world," Cloud replied with a warm smile.

After we'd talked for a bit Cloud and I found a clear space in the corner to study. Zack and Vincent decided to tune the guitars, while Yuffie and Aerith chatted about who knows what, however they seemed to be giggling way too much for my liking.

I read Cloud's essay a few times and began to help him make the corrections as suggested by Professor Tseng. By 8pm we had completely changed his essay, and I reckon it would have been even better than mine. We then even started to work on the chapter questions assigned for the week before the rest of the crew decided it was too late and headed back to their rooms at 9:30pm.

Cloud and I stayed a little while after listening to music and chatting. He didn't seem bad at all and I considered his awkward and sometimes cold demeanour was caused by his shyness. He was actually quite a genuine guy. We must have stayed up there until midnight before, we decided to head to our rooms ourselves.

As we reached Cloud's door, he paused before opening it, "thank you again for the help."

"No problem," I said matching his smile. "Thanks for making Zack's night."

He laughed, before wishing me a goodnight and closing the door behind him. My heart swelled for a brief moment before I reached my door and stepped inside.

"You're late don't you think?" Yuffie said condescendingly. "So what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, why would anything go on between us?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god, Tifa," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Are you blind?"

"No I don't think so," I said puzzled.

"Aerith and I think Cloud is totally into you!" she enthused.

It was my time to roll my eyes, "well you obviously had never seen us before today then."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You guys looked as if you had known each other forever."

"Well if you'd seen us before tonight, you would have thought we hated each other," I laughed. "The first time I actually met him, was in the elevator the day before classes began. He seemed so rude, he even shoved my shoulder as he left. Besides that, he just always seemed so cold toward me."

"Weird," Yuffie replied. "You reckon it's because he's shy?"

"I thought that," I said sitting on my bed. "Although…"

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Tell me! You think he's cute, don't you!"

"Maybe a little," I pursed my lips holding my index finger and thumb up gesturing a small amount.

Yuffie threw her pillow at me giggling and it was at this point I knew this is how I was supposed to feel at the academy, surrounded by new friends and new emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That Friday after my Musical History tutorial with Mr. Tuesti, I received a text from Zack which had been linked to also Vincent and Cloud. It read:

 **Got exciting news, meet in band room tonight?**

We all agreed to meet up that night at 6pm in the band room. Because I caught up with Aerith for a late afternoon coffee, I hadn't noticed I was running a little late. Upon entering I found Zack, Vincent and Cloud all immersed in what seemed to be a fairly important conversation as they helped themselves to a large pizza.

"There she is," Zack said. "What took _you_ so long?"

"Sorry, I met up with Aerith and lost track of time," I replied, shutting the door behind me.

"Did she come too?" Zack said trying to peer around me, looking for her.

"Sorry, Zack," I said with a smile. "Seems you're a bit fond of her…"

"Shut up! Here, you want the last couple of slices before they go?" He retorted, changing the subject.

I sat next to Cloud on the other crate and took a bite into a slice of pizza, "so, what's the news then?"

Zack pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to me. Putting my slice down and wiping my fingers on my jeans, I took it and flattened it out. I realised that the paper was actually a poster with the words "WANTED" printed on the top.

"The Gold Saucer Hotel is looking for a band," Cloud explained.

"Contracted to play every Friday night," Zack added.

"But we haven't even begun to practise…" I replied in a hurry.

"We don't have to worry about that," Zack said. "We have 1 week to practise before the applications close."

"I told you, Zack, that's not enough time," Cloud interjected.

"I agree," I backed Cloud. "What kind of application is required anyway?"

"Two recorded songs," Zack replied. "C'mon guys, it's worth a shot, if we're not up to their standards and we don't get the gig, who cares? No harm trying."

"I agree with, Zack," Vincent mumbled.

Silence fell between us all, the band was split. I considered what Zack said, he was right, no harm in trying, however the possibility of failing terrified me, not to mention the fact my voice had be recorded. I had surely thrown myself into the deep end here.

"Alright," Cloud gave in. "I'm in."

They all turned to me then, waiting for my answer. I swallowed. _Here goes nothing_ , I thought.

I nodded, "okay, I'm in too, just one question…"

Zack leaned forward.

"What kind of songs are required for the application?" I asked.

"Covers," Zack informed with an excited smile.

We then continued to discuss and vote on which 2 songs we'd perform, we agreed that we'd have 2 completely different songs, to demonstrate that we were versatile in the hope that'd make us more valuable. In the end, we settled on "Twilight Driving" by Methyl Ethel and "Hoops" By The Rubens. We choose these 2 songs as we all agreed they were easily do-able with the instruments we already had in the band room and could be easily performed. However, I knew I'd a lot of practising to do in regards to my voice. I was terrified.

Next on the list to be discussed was how it was going to be recorded. Zack had said that there was an old recording studio at the end of the band room's corridor that he and Vincent were able to break into and investigate. They were fairly confident that all the equipment still functioned well, and besides the layers of dust, it was quite a nice studio.

Before we realised it was too late, we also arranged new practising times for each and every night at 6pm. With that all addressed we departed the band room with excitement and rode the elevator down to the 3rd floor. Saying goodnight, Vincent and Zack turned left down the hall while Cloud and I turned right.

"You look terrified," Cloud observed.

"That's because I am," I admitted.

"You know, being in a band shouldn't be terrifying," He replied. "It should be exciting."

"Well, when you're not all that experienced in singing, you tend to be terrified, I assure you," I said.

He sighed, "but you've sung in front of Zack and the others, haven't you?"

"Yes, but they were just jam sessions; we were all singing, it wasn't just me." I explained.

Cloud stopped, "listen I'm sure Zack wouldn't have asked you, and _only_ you to join the band if he wasn't 100% sure you were perfect to be the front."

I fell silent. Why had he seemed so rude before and now incredibly sweet? I guess Yuffie was right, there was always more to a book than just their cover.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say, before he ruffled my hair with a slight laugh.

"You worry too much," he said before he reached his door to dorm 15. "Night'."

"Goodnight," I replied with a smile, before he closed the door and I made my way to my own room. He was just too perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following week was extremely busy, just as the band had expected it to be. As organised, we met up every night at 6pm in the band room practising the two songs we had chosen for the audition, until some of us crashed out of the couch or we were too tired to play anymore. More than two occasions did Zack sleep on that old couch rather than returning to his dorm with Vincent. He was more than determined to make our recordings perfect and also the main driving force behind every improvement. Getting only a couple hours of sleep wasn't unusual for us that week. Cloud and I hardly had any time to study either. That week in General Studies, the professor had suggested that each tutorial class should form groups of two or more for the next assignment. Cloud and I were already paired for it, however, neither of us had even thought about the assignment at all that week.

As usual, Yuffie and Aerith joined us during the rehearsals when they could, giving me encouraging comments and smiles during each song. However, I didn't doubt the kind words, as they seemed so genuine, and every day I grew more and more confident with my role. The Friday when I first heard of the audition, I made sure to download the two songs and listen to them on replay, back to back. I was pretty sure Yuffie would have been absolutely sick of the tunes, as I practised every morning before each of my classes in our dorm. I was even considered as her personal alarm.

On the Tuesday, one of the nights that Zack actually found his way back to his own bed, Cloud and I stayed for a little longer, practising.

"Make sure you keep that note a little lower," he said overhearing me quietly sing to myself. "Remember that these songs are sung by men."

"That's actually a good thing," I laughed. "Thanks."

"How are you finding 'Twilight Driving'?" He asked, curious. "You seemed a little shaky earlier."

"I'm struggling a little with the timing in each of the choruses," I explained.

"Here, practice with me," he suggested gesturing to the drum kit he was sitting at. "We'll play it a little slower."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, readying myself, before he counted me in about two times slower than what the song would normally be played at. I wasn't sure why I felt so shy singing in front of him, I guess it was the way I caught he eyes intensely trained on me, even when he played. The songs seemed incredibly easy for him, as he always seemed to be looking elsewhere, not needing as much focus as me.

He suddenly stopped playing during the second verse, cutting me off, "you seem slightly ridged in your voice. Loosen up."

"How do you know so much about this?" I questioned.

"My mother used to sing, she taught me a few tips and tricks, but my voice was never as nice as hers, or yours for that matter," he shrugged.

I laughed, "you're just saying that."

"No I mean it," he said seriously. "You need to have more confidence; have fun with it."

I took another deep breath, closing my eyes too, "okay."

He begun again. The second run was much better, he even smiled when I finally hit the timing perfectly into the first chorus. Every time we ran through it, I felt my voice improving, and by 3am we were playing the song at the correct speed.

"I reckon we'll call it a night," he said as he finished last beat to the song. "End it on a good note?"

I nodded with a smile, finally feeling as if I was getting somewhere with the two songs.

He walked back to the dorms with me, like we usually did, before pausing in front of his door.

"I hope you didn't mind me helping you tonight," he said turning back toward me. "You did good."

"No, no, I really appreciate it," I reassured him. "I'll take everything you said on board, I think I even began to have a little fun toward the end, tonight."

"That's good," he said with another of his perfect crooked smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow for General Studies then?"

I nodded, "of course, goodnight."

"Night'" he said, opening the door to his room.

I continued down toward my room too, making sure not to wake Yuffie as I changed out of my jeans and got into my bed. If I already felt this exhausted, who knows how I was going to feel by Saturday for the recordings.

The next day I took my seat next to Cloud during General Studies taking notes about the basic concepts from that week's lecture material. Cloud didn't even bother, he seemed too tired to even focus.

That night's rehearsal was exceptional, even Zack noticed the difference. After the first practice of "Twilight Driving" we all applauded, knowing that was probably the best run through yet. I smiled at Cloud who directed his applause toward me, looking impressed. I was finally having fun with being the singer of an emerging band. I'd have never imagined in my wildest dreams that this would be what I'd do here at the academy _and_ enjoy it.

When Friday finally made it way to us, my nerves began to kick in again, luckily they didn't interfere with the practise runs, however I felt intense butterflies the entire evening… _my voice had to be recorded tomorrow_.

Our practise session ended fairly early that night, and by early, we put down the instruments by midnight. We all then decided to make our way to each of our dorms, Aerith being on the fourth floor, and the rest of us being on the floor below. As Cloud and I made our way down the corridor, he paused before his door, just like he always did. However, this time he didn't wish me goodnight.

"You know you'll get wrinkles there if you don't stop stressing," he said pointing to the creases formed on my forehead.

I furrowed my brows, "who said I was stressing?"

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "It's pretty easy to see."

I sighed in defeat. He could read me well, or maybe I was just easy to read.

"I know a place that'd put your mind to ease," he said with a small grin on his face.

I cocked my head, confused, "you do?"

He nodded, "ever been on a motorcycle?"

I shook my head; the butterflies increased.

Leading me out to the student parking lot behind the main building, with two helmets under his arms, we came to a glossy black and gold bike. It seemed so modern and sleek.

"This is _yours_?" I raised my eyebrows, letting my fingers glide over the back mudguard.

"Yeah, my pride and joy," he said pushing the black helmet over my head and giving it a slight wobble. "I build it myself."

My eyes widened, "how long did it take you to build?"

"A couple of years," he said with a smirk as he slid his own helmet over his head and straddled his bike, kicking the stand up and starting the beast.

I stood, heart pounding, just staring at him.

"You coming?" he asked, his voice muffled by his helmet and the roar of the bike.

I nodded timidly.

He held out his pinkie to me then, "I _promise_ I'll go slow."

I smiled, taking his small finger with mine, giving it small shake. He read me way too well.

I stepped closer, slipping my right leg over and seating myself behind him. Taking a deep breath, I then wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back. Being _this_ close to him was made me even more nervous than the recordings. I shut my eyes as he pulled off the curb and kicked the bike up a few gears effortlessly as we turned onto the western freeway.

It was exhilarating, that was for sure, even if he wasn't pushing as fast as he'd normally go – which I was extremely thankful for – I felt free. The wind was fresh as it beat against my exposed cheeks, but my arms locked around his torso were warm from his heat. Under his jumper I could even make out some of the strong muscles around his ribs. Playing the drums as hard as he did, obviously was better than the gym.

We rode for about ten minutes before he turned left onto a dirt lane which seemed to lead up a small hill lined by oak and evergreen trees. The lane was a no-through-road, with a locked gate at the very end. As he killed the engine and kicked his stand down, we both took our helmets off.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"One my favourite places," he replied, sliding his helmet onto the handlebar.

Clumsily hoping off, he too slid graciously off the bike, taking my helmet and settling it on the seat.

I followed him silently as he paced along the fence line, obviously looking for something. Upon reaching a small tear in the chain-link fencing, he slid through to the other side, helping me along the way. We then made our way a short distance up the hill where a lonely pear tree stood on the peak overlooking the city of Midgar. You could even see the academy and the two freeways winding their way in opposite directions.

"It's beautiful," I said amazed. "How did you find this place?"

"I actually became lost during one of the very first weeks at the academy," he stated scratching the back of his neck. "Upon finding the road, I also found the small hole in the fence. Curiosity got the better of me I guess."

"Happy accident then," I added, lowering myself onto the lush grass under the tree.

He nodded, taking a seat beside me, his shoulder touching mine.

We stayed that way, for the next half hour just watching the city below us. It felt as if we were watching the world go by. He was right though; it did take my mind of the recordings tomorrow.

"Don't be so nervous," he finally said turning toward me. "You're much better than you think you are, trust me."

A lump formed in my throat, I had never taken compliments very well, "you truly think that?"

"I _know_ that," he corrected. "Why didn't you take up singing earlier?"

"I never thought it was ever an option," I shrugged fiddling with a blade of grass. "It was hard enough just playing piano."

He furrowed his brows, "what do you mean?"

I sighed, leaning my head on the trunk of tree, "it's a long story."

"I like stories," he said with a laugh leaning back on the trunk with me.

Taking a breath, I then explained to him my entire story including my dad and how mum sneaked me out to the academy with my dad believing that I was actually in Costa Del Sol with my aunt Elisa.

He sighed, "jeez, you definitely have determination then, and that's how it should be. I mean, good on you for not giving up. You should be proud that you stuck to your goal."

"Ha, thanks," I laughed focusing on the blade of grass woven around my fingers. "If only my dad thought the same way."

With that, silence surrounded us, however it was never uncomfortable with Cloud and I was always thankful of that.

By 1:30am, we decided to head back. I really did enjoy the ride on the motorcycle, and I hoped it wouldn't be the last as he parked the bike back in that same spot behind the building.

Before opening his door in the corridor, he turned back toward me.

"You know, I've never taken anyone with me to that place, let alone anyone on the back of my bike," he said with a grin.

"Well then, I feel extremely honoured," I said matching his grin. "You know that was my first time on a bike."

"Well, _I_ feel honoured," he mimicked with a laugh. "I really do hope you feel better though."

"No, I do," I assured him. "Thank you, I really enjoyed tonight."

With a brief pause, he smiled, wishing me goodnight before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the corridor with a different kind of butterflies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was finally Saturday; the day the entire band had been waiting for. We agreed to meet at 10am that morning in the recording studio Zack directed us to. Holding a tray of coffee mugs, Vincent helped Zack open the door. It seemed the material of the door must have expended from some source of moisture, making it difficult to swing open. With no coffee wasted, we were finally in. A small puddle of water which leaked from an overhead pipe confirmed our suspicions of the door's condition. Zack hit the lights to his left which illuminated a long room with white walls and the same carpet that was in our band room. The far right corner was taken up by a small booth with a long window facing a large mixing desk. Nearer to the door were a couple of couches, guitar racks and a small table.

"The mic's already in the booth," Zack explained as he stood aside to let everyone else through the door. "I said I'd help Cloud move the drum kit in here, do you reckon you guys can move the couches?"

Yuffie, Vincent and myself all nodded as we inspected the room. As the two boys left the, Yuffie and I made our way to the mixing desk as Vincent settled the tray of coffees on the small table.

"Dude, this is next to new," Yuffie said ogling at the complicated-looking desk, blowing away the dust, which only made her sneeze. "Almost."

Before moving the couches and the small table into the corner beside the door, I stepped inside the booth to inspect the microphone. Unfortunately, it seemed that the light globe had blown, which only made the small room more intimidating, I was just glad I wasn't claustrophobic.

Cloud came in carrying the bass drum first, while Zack carried the stool, high and mid-tom. Deciding to settle it across from the couches, Zack then stretched and faced me.

"Any word if Aerith is coming today?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound casual.

"Ah, yeah, she said she'd come up during her break at 11am-12am," I answered giving a glance toward Cloud.

"Ah, good," Zack said retreating for the door.

"Oh god, the class-clown has it in for the honour student," Yuffie piped up behind me when Zack was out of earshot. "Like that's not going to be a disaster."

Cloud and I shrugged at each other before he followed Zack for the last pieces to his kit.

As I practised in the booth by myself, listening to the songs one last time on my iPod, Yuffie settled next to Vincent as he tuned his bass guitar. He seemed to tune that thing constantly. However, as I took small breaks to sip my water, I found myself observing them. Vincent seemed so different in his mannerisms. I still didn't know him well myself, but I could tell he was being a lot more talkative and open with Yuffie of late. It was then that the two other boys finally came in with the last pieces to the puzzle that was Cloud's kit. Taking out my headphones, I exited the booth and headed over towards the rest of the band.

"So how are we actually going about recording all this?" I questioned Zack.

"Ah," Zack said taking a sip from his own mug of coffee. "I was thinking of bringing the mic over here in this corner and recording Cloud first. The audio won't be as good out here compared to if we did it in the booth, but I don't think it'll fit. Then I think we'll put Vincent in the booth next, followed by me and then you. We'll then combine the layers in post-production, the recording will sound professional that way."

It was then that Aerith burst through the door, and I really mean _burst_. It had seemed that she too struggled with the swollen door and using excessive force, she had crashed into the back of Zack when it finally gave in.

Pushing her curls out of her face, she straightened, "sorry."

"Now that's what I call an entry," Zack said with a laugh. "About time you rocked up."

"What did I miss?" she asked as she attempted to close the door without success.

"We're just about to record Cloud," Yuffie answered. "He'll be followed by Vincent, Zack and then Tifa in the booth."

"Oh good, not much then," she smiled as she took a seat beside Yuffie who passed her a mug of coffee.

"Alright!" Zack exclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

With that, Zack unhooked the condenser microphone from the booth, gathering the cord and unreeling it out the door before setting it up on a stand in front of Cloud's kit. As Vincent made his way toward the mixing desk, Cloud took a seat on his stool with his drum sticks in hand and headphones plugged into his phone, ready to play "Hoops". Making the final adjustments on the mic, Zack made his way to the desk beside Vincent, slipping the bulky looking headphones over his head and gesturing for the rest of us girls to head for the corridor.

Listening through the door, we listened to Cloud effortlessly beat through each of the songs, twice, just to ensure, Vincent would have at least one good recording for post-production.

When we were sure Cloud was completely finished recording us three girls broke out into a loud applause as we re-entered the room.

"Good job," I said placing my hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Sounded bad ass."

He smiled in reply taking his head phones out and placing his sticks on the snare drum, "you think?"

"Oh, I _know_ so," I mimicked him from last night, which made him laugh.

As Zack placed the mic back in the booth, Vincent then entered with his guitar and headphones. This time Cloud sat next to Zack giving some help when needed with the controls. Zack played the recording only through his and Cloud's headphones which was agonising. We couldn't hear a single thing. It seemed that Vincent did basically the same amount of recordings as Cloud before he exited the booth and swapped places with Zack. Again, Zack played two silent recordings of each song before he gestured to me to enter the booth. Taking a shaky breath, it seemed the butterflies emerged from their cocoon. As I entered the booth, I slipped in my headphones and adjusted the volume of my iPod to low like Zack recommended, ensuring no sound would be picked up, other than my voice. Zack then swapped places with Cloud who then stood behind them, staring at me.

"Alright, Tifa can you hear me?" Zack's voice sounded through the speaker in my booth as he pushed a small button on the desk and spoke into a small microphone.

I nodded in response.

"Okay, you give me a nod, when you want to start," he said giving me a thumbs up.

I had never, ever felt so terrified in my entire life. It must have shown on my face because Cloud gave a small nod as if to say, _'relax, you can do this'_.

Giving another small nod, I pressed play on "Hoops" and gave it my all.

But alas, the nerves got the better of me, and I missed the timing into the first verse. _What?! How?! "Hoops" is my easier song,_ I thought to myself, pausing.

"Yo, Tifa, you okay?" Zack asked, pressing the small button again. "We'll go again, just give me the signal."

The second run was no better, as I messed up the words in the third verse.

"Shit," I muttered. "What's going on with me?"

"You want to try again?" Zack asked.

It was at this point that I was glad no one could hear me as it seemed, everyone else had noticed I was having trouble and decided to swarm around the desk. Like that was going to help.

It was then that Cloud tapped Zack on the shoulder, I couldn't understand what they were discussing until Zack passed the headphones to Cloud. Slipping them over his ears and bending over the desk to speak into the microphone, he looked at me.

"Remember to have fun, Tifa," he said. "Run through it like we did on Tuesday, just with me listening, okay?"

I nodded, bitting my lip.

"Give me the signal," Cloud said with his finger hovering above the red button.

Inhaling, I gave a nod and pressed play on my iPod. Training my eyes on Cloud's and only Cloud's, this time was better, in fact it could have been the best run through I did of "Hoops". I did another two recording to be sure, but neither of them bet my first. After each everyone applauded, which only made me blush.

"Good, Tifa," Cloud said with his crooked smile I liked so much. "Now just do the same with "Twilight Driving", okay? Give me the signal when you're ready."

With another nod, I pressed play on the next song and belted it out, again locking my eyes on Cloud's. Hell, I even noticed myself swaying to the song, finally having fun with it. I did another two recordings with Cloud listening intently to me.

Upon exiting the booth, feeling relieved that I succeeded in what I feared so much, Aerith jumped on me, followed by Zack and Yuffie.

"Alright guys," I struggled. "I can't breathe."

Laughing they all stepped back, giving me air.

"I actual, can't wait to hear that," Zack said sincerely.

"I can assure you," Cloud began, slipping the headphones off. "It's going to sound _amazing_."

" _Damn_ , girl, who knew those hips could sway like _that_ ," Yuffie exclaimed, followed by a collective laugh.

"I reckon we'll call that a day," Zack concluded looking at the clock on his phone. "Wow, it's only 12pm. We got through that surprisingly fast."

"Ah, I guess I have to get going," Aerith said, giving me one last hug. "Good work!"

After Aerith left, we decided we'd go and all grab lunch together at a small café down the main street of Midgar. We chatted among ourselves as we ate, enthusing about how much fun we'd just had. Even Vincent seemed happy which was a rare sight.

When we returned to the main campus, I bumped into Shera who was making her way out to her car after what looked like collecting assignments from third year piano students.

"Ah Tifa," she said. "I'm glad I bumped into you."

I paused letting the rest of the crew enter the building, "yes?"

"How are you going with your end of term recital piece?" she asked. "I'm looking forward to hearing it."

I froze in shock. I'd forgotten! End of term recitals were in less than a week! I decided to lie rather than hop into her bad books. "Oh, really well actually."

"Splendid, what piece did you decided on?" She questioned.

"Moonlight sonata," was the first thing that entered my mind. I prayed to god that it was actually an eligible piece to play in the recital. When she smiled I instantly felt relieved. _That shouldn't be too bad, I already know it pretty well_ , reassured myself.

"Good, good, I'll see you Monday, then," she said with a final warm smile. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend, won't you."

"Yeah, you too," I said as she returned to her car.

Feeling extremely guilty, I raced up to the band room and began to practise what I remembered of Moonlight Sonata. I easily completed the entire piece, with only minor errors and finger slips, however I continued to practise until I was satisfied, I'd be given the best mark possible when recitals came along.

"Moonlight Sonata?" A voice startled me.

As I whirled around on the wooden crate, I found Cloud leaning on the door way, with arms crossed, "yeah, you know it?"

"Of course it's a classic, isn't it?" He said crossing the room and seating himself on the other crate beside me. "Beethoven, yeah?"

"Mmm," I answered with a nod. "You want to play?"

He frowned, "I don't know how."

"I'll teach you," I said shuffling my crate aside so he could sit beside me. "I'll teach you how to play 'Heart and Soul'."

"Alright," he smiled taking the lower end of the piano, and I taking the higher.

I began teaching him the repeated melody, which he slowly grasped. I found it extremely cute as every time he hit the wrong key, he'd scrunch up his nose. Once he'd finally played the first few loops, I began to play the harmony. It took a few tries at first, but eventually we made it through the entire song. He was a fast learner, who definitely stuck at something, which was something I admired about him.

"Again?" He suggested, and with a laugh, we began again.

However, this time, _I_ screwed up, becoming distracted by the way his eyes were so focused on each of the keys as he played. _He_ was mesmorising.

"I'm just too good, aren't I?" he chuckled, bumping his shoulder to mine.

"Yeah right, Spikey," I laughed receiving a poke in the ribs, making me flinch.

" _Spikey_ , huh?" he laughed as he continued jabbing me. "That's a new one."

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" I said, holding my hands up in defeat as he began the song one more time.

This time we only just made it through without any mistakes, unable to stop laughing. Glancing at his wrist watch, Cloud sighed, "as if it's already 6pm. Are you hungry?"

I nodded only just aware of my rumbling stomach.

"Why don't we grab sushi and head up to The Hill?" he suggested.

I couldn't think of anything better. I was thrilled that I was able to ride on the back of his bike again, let alone have the excuse to wrap my arms around him too. It was slightly cooler on the hill that night, with a light breeze. We ate our sushi in silence, again watching the city from above, as if we were on our own cloud in the sky. We must have stayed up there for a good hour, before we decided to head back to the academy. As per usual, we walked back to our corridor like every other night.

"See," He said as he unlocked his door and turned toward me. "Today wasn't _that_ scary, was it?"

"No it wasn't," I laughed. "Thank you again, for what you did today, you really saved my ass."

With a slight chuckle, Cloud pulled me into a warm embrace, "anytime."

Parting, he opened his door, "Night'."

"Night'" I replied, still numb from his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, we all agreed to meet up in the band room, to listen to the songs Vincent compiled the night before, prior to e-mailing them to the manager of the Gold Saucer Hotel. Upon arriving with Cloud, we found Aerith and Yuffie had also graced us with their presence on hearing the first ever recorded covers from AVALANCHE.

"Oh Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed upon realising we had arrived. "Are you excited or what?"

I shrugged with a small smile. _Of course not, I'm terrified_ , I thought, as I'd never heard my recorded voice before.

Before she could reply, Vincent gathered everyone's attention, "alright, so I merged all the layers, and altered the volume levels slightly for Cloud's parts, and I reckon it's pretty much as good as editing can go…"

"Just play the damn thing," Zack joked, and with that, Vincent pressed the space bar to his laptop, which sounded the first opening guitar notes and drum beats to "Hoops".

It had seemed the 10 seconds before my voice was heard in the first verse, could have lasted a lifetime. However, I honestly was surprised. I imagined my voice to sound a lot rawer to when I heard myself sing in real time. In my peripheral vision I could see Cloud slightly turn toward, giving me an approving smile.

When the last note drew to a close, we all burst into an applause, with even Yuffie and Zack cheering. Zack was ecstatic, it was clear to see the goal he had shared with Vincent for so many years previously, had finally just begun to shine, whether we got the gig or not.

Before the applause died down, "Twilight Driving" then began to drift from Vincent's computer and we all listened intently one final time. I was more nervous about this song, considering I had had so much trouble with it in the beginning. But as soon as my voice could be heard in the first couple of seconds, more cheers were heard from everyone, including Cloud. The cheers grew louder and even Yuffie wolf-whistled when I nailed the timing into the chorus. I swear I could feel myself going red, however, I couldn't supress feeling proud of myself either. I had just completed something I never dreamt of doing, and considering from the rest of my friend's expressions, I believed I did it well. I could only go up from here.

After Vincent made a few minor final adjustments under Zack's instruction, the files were sent at exactly 12:03pm. Again pleased with the group's efforts, Zack suggested that we go out for drinks that night, which was immediately detested by Aerith.

"But it's Sunday," she contested. "We all have classes tomorrow."

"I'm sure we won't stay out for too long," Cloud reasoned. "Besides, it's a special occasion."

Giving a smug glance towards Zack, – which only meant trouble - Aerith agreed hesitantly, and it was final, drinks all round at Club Jenova.

Getting dressed up with Yuffie was probably the most fun I had ever had before any event. We cranked music up while we assessed each other's outfits for the night, applied our make-up and styled our hair. Even Aerith found her way to our room, insisting that I curl her hair. Aerith complete with her curls, wore a pastel knee high flowy dress with low heeled white sandals, while Yuffie went full out and paired her favourite leather pants with her heaviest-looking buckled boots and a long sleeved maroon shirt cut short to expose her midriff. Of course like her heavy clothing so was her eyeliner. Whereas for me, I decided on something fairly moderate pairing my ripped jeans with a stripped crop top and my well-worn khaki bomber jacket with black lace up boots.

When we finally made our way up to the band room we found the boys already finishing their pre-drinks. Vincent was dressed in his usual darker toned clothing consisting of dark jeans, converse shoes, a dark collared shirt and burgundy sweater. Zack on the other hand disregarded any thought of Autumn's fast approach as well as it's cooler nights that came along with it. With his white patterned singlet, he wore quite nice jeans, with white Nike sneakers. Cloud however, surprised me. He wore a nice casual Aztec printed shirt paired with nice jeans slightly rolled up at the ankle and slip on vans.

Luckily, it was only a short bus ride into Midgar's city centre, and the night was already well underway by 8:30pm. We started the night with a toast at the bar before we slowly migrated to the dance floor where music un-alike to our own, pounded from the surrounding speakers, and strobe lights flashed. Yuffie, however, seemed to approve of the DJ's choice in music and naturally was seen as the best dancer in the group.

The underground club was fairly medium sized which was surprisingly well packed with many party goers. Jenova's club theme was something that would have been straight out of something similar to Blade Runner with science fiction art and furniture placed around the dimly lit place. The bar was located to the right of the entrance/exit stairs, with the bathrooms to the left, around a corner and the packed dance floor front and centre. For a medium sized club, they used their space well, cutting private booths with tables into the dark walls and minimal lighting.

Aerith, experiencing her first beer bought by Zac, instantly seemed to relax a little beginning to sway to the energetic music, confirming everyone's suspicions that she was definitely a light weight. While Zack, Yuffie and Aerith were heavily immersed in the dance floor, the rest of us stuck to the outer rim, observing, I would have seriously been bewildered if I ever caught Vincent in such a scene, however I wouldn't have ever imagined him in such an environment in the first place.

"So what's the bet that Zack makes the first move tonight?" Cloud asked as he yelled over the music in my ear.

I shook my head, "I don't think Aerith is _quite_ like _that_ , she has a very sound moral backbone."

"Ah, but that's not what I asked, whether or not she agrees, do you still think he'll pull something?" He shouted again.

I examined the two on the dancefloor closely considering that Aerith did show some interest in him, in the first couple of weeks of the semester. However, whether or not she'd agree to any form of romance tonight was negative. Intoxicated or not, Aerith was true to herself, which was something extremely admirable. However, knowing Zack and his personality, I somehow knew he'd at least _want_ to try and make a first move. It was in his nature to take the lead. Although, if he _really_ did care about Aerith and wanted to have a decent go at a relationship, I truly believe he'd consider every one of Aerith's feelings or beliefs.

"Okay, you owe sushi if nothing happens between them tonight," I offered, holding out my hand.

Cloud looked surprised, "seriously, you don't think Zack will at least try _something_?"

I shook my head again, "not if he really cares about her, he won't, he'll understand this is not how Aerith would want to get to know him on a deeper level, this place is too sleezy for her."

He shrugged, shaking my hand to seal the deal, "fair enough, but just so you know I'll make sure to order the large sushi bento box when you lose."

I smiled in reply before we both downed that last of our drinks and he offered to buy another for both of us. Feeling honoured and somewhat excited, I agreed and joined him at the bar leaving Vincent who decided his phone was more interesting than the drunken behaviour that was happening before him.

Yuffie too ordered a few more drinks which were beginning to take effect on her speech as well as her hand-to eye co-ordination. When she passed Vincent, she began to sing loudly and dance with him. However, Vincent didn't seem like it was really his type of thing. He mainly just remained on the wall, pulling Yuffie back into balance whenever she seemed she was about to tumble over her own clumsy feet.

"And what about those too?" Cloud suggested pointing toward Yuffie who was trying to drag Vincent onto the illuminated dancefloor when "Roses" by Chainsmokers faded in from the previous song. Unable to slip from his grip my wildest dream of seeing shy and timid Vincent standing among sweaty dancing bodies then became a reality.

"What about them?" I asked puzzled.

He took another sip from his beer, "I mean I don't know Vincent all that well, but he seems strangely over protective over her."

"I noticed that too," I agreed.

"You reckon if something were to happen, you think it'd be Yuffie or Vincent to make the first move?"

I laughed, "definitely Yuffie."

We both laughed as "Never Be Like You" by Flume and Kai faded in. Feeling the beer starting to finally lift me, I downed the last quarter of the glass.

"Woah, calm down there," Cloud said before I decided it was time we joined the others on the floor. It was mainly us girls who danced, while the boys joked and protected our dancing space from intruders. With Yuffie's senses diminishing rapidly, Aerith and I relished in becoming the group's top dancers.  
During the whole time, feeling the beer rise inside me, I began to give into the temptation to let go more and more, relaxing and enjoying myself like we were supposed to. Gig or none, we had _definitely_ achieved something.

It wasn't until Yuffie fell backwards onto Vincent, unconscious, that we decided to head for the exit. Draping Yuffie's small arm around his neck it was lucky she was just able to carry herself up the stairs and out to a bus stop bench. Settling her on the bench, Vincent knelt in front of her, brows furrowed as he pushed her sweat soaked fringe out of her eyes.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked, stroking her back soothingly. "You okay, sweetie?"

"You want to grab her some water, Tifa?" Vincent asked.

I nodded and approached the bouncers, showing my stamped wrist and re-entering the blasting club. Asking to take water to someone outside, a bar-tender handed me a flimsy plastic cup only half filled with water. Approaching Yuffie slouched on the Bench with everyone surrounded, I realised whatever Yuffie was drinking during the night – most likely vodka – had reappeared on the ground in front of her feet.

"Here Yuffie," I said handing her the cup. "Drink up."

"Is it vodka?" she groggily asked examining the clear liquid.

"Definitely not," Vincent said sincerely.

"Good," she said, taking small sips form the cup.

"I think it's best that we get her home," Vincent suggested, followed by a group's agreement.

Arriving back to the academy at 2:30am, Cloud and I helped Vincent settle an extremely tired Yuffie into bed. I felt sorry for Aerith momentarily as we had agreed on an early and non-messy night.

"You going to be okay with her?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure Tifa has it under control, Vincent," Cloud interjected meeting my eyes. "Yuffie will be fine."

"Alright, night' guys," Vincent said leaving Yuffie's collapsed form and heading for the door, "Oh and I'll let you guys know when hear word from Gold Saucer."

"Thanks Vincent, your work was amazing," I said as he exited the room.

As I unlaced Yuffie's heavy black boots, Cloud settled her empty desk bin beside her bed.

"I guess you won the bet by the way," he said with a smirk.

"Did I not tell you?" I said matching his smirk as I settled her boots at the end of her bed. "However, you know what this means don't you?"

Cloud's expression turned confused, "no."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you if Zack respected Aerith's moral backbone, not only would nothing have happened, it also suggests that he's interested in more than just a one-night stand."

Cloud shrugged in response, "so what will it be? Bento box?"

"And dessert," I added with a grin, relishing in winning a bet.

"Say tomorrow night, 6?" he suggested avoiding eye contact.

I froze momentarily, as hearing his proposition sounded more of an arranged _date_.

Clearing my throat and straightening I smiled suddenly shy, "I'd love that."

"I'll meet you in the corridor then," he said with what looked like a relived smile. "I'll probably get going then, are you all good to take care of the rest?"

"Of course, thank you," I said taking a seat next to Yuffie. "Night'."

"Night'."

As he closed the door behind him, I exhaled suddenly aware I'd be holding my breath for some unknown reason.

"Oh please," Yuffie mumbled. "I can hear your internal screaming from here."

"Shut up," I retorted. "you're drunk and eavesdrop too much, go to sleep."

Giving what was left in my water bottle to Yuffie, and helping her to the bin when the Vodka made a re-appearance, I basically slept beside her, squished on her single matrass, sitting upright with my head rested on the wall.

It was difficult to sleep that night, not only because of Yuffie's hurling intervals, but because the thought of Cloud prevented my eyelids from becoming heavy.

I awoke to the awful sound of Yuffie hurling into the bin loudly, followed by the stench of alcohol the next morning.

"You're obviously not going to class today," I said getting out of bed, grimacing at the reek. As Yuffie finished, she shook her head before collapsing back onto her pillow.

"Nah, Vincent messaged me and said because he doesn't have any classes until 2, so he's letting my dance instructors I'll be absent for me," she slurred. "Plus he's bringing me food too."

"Ah, so you'll be okay while I go to my piano lesson?" I asked as I picked the day's outfit from my bedside drawer.

Launching forward to heave into the bin again, she nodded her head slightly when she had finished, "to some degree."

Before getting ready I made sure to refill my bottle for her in the student kitchen on the lower floor, returning it to her and wishing her to feel better before making my way to Sherra's studio.

After my lesson of practising Bach's piano Prelude from the previous week, I exited finding I had a new message from Zack from 20 minutes ago. Opening it, it read:

 _Meet in the band room at 6pm! Amazing news from Vincent!_


End file.
